Like Me
by Heterochromer
Summary: Dari sudut pandang Kim Inseong, Lee Jaeyoon yang sedang jatuh cinta itu menjijikan sekali. Bagi Ji Hansol, Lee Jaeyoon itu manis sekali. [NCT Ji Hansol / SF9 Lee Jaeyoon, Inseong's POV. AU. FF ngaco.]


**Like Me**

 **.**

Dari sudut pandang Kim Inseong, Lee Jaeyoon yang sedang jatuh cinta itu menjijikan sekali. Bagi Ji Hansol, Lee Jaeyoon itu manis sekali.

 **.**

 **A/N :** Lintas dunia/? lagi astaga, kini dengan Busan Line lol (ya, Jaeyoon dan Hansol sama-sama kelahiran Busan, ditambah mereka sama-sama kelahiran 94). Yang kali ini gak ada momennya sama sekali, murni iseng yang keterlaluan HAHAHA.

Jaeyoon versi Fanfare era dengan rambut cokelat dan Hansol dengan rambut blonde, oke?

Inspired by A Girl Like Me - Gugudan

 **.**

"Berhenti mengaca di layar ponselmu semenit sekali."

Inseong menarik bahu pemuda berambut gelap di sampingnya, berniat menghentikan kegiatan bercermin yang sedang dilakukannya. "Mau beratus-ratus kali kau merapikan rambutmu, kau akan terlihat seperti itu-itu saja," gerutu Inseong.

"Ish, tidak bisa seperti itu-itu saja! Ini berbeda!" amuk Jaeyoon, menghentakkan bahunya dengan kuat agar tangan Inseong terlepas dari sana. "Aku lupa mencuci rambutku hari ini dan aku tampak jelek."

"Kau memang selalu jelek," gumam Inseong sambil memutar bola matanya. Selang beberapa detik, sebuah benda tumpul menghantam kepala Inseong dengan telak—bogem Jaeyoon. Inseong mengaduh. "Iya, iya, bercanda. Kau tidak jelek, kok. Sangat tampan."

Jaeyoon menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dengan wajah tertekuk. "Kau benar-benar tidak ikhlas saat mengatakannya, _hyung_. Pantas saja Youngbin _hyung_ sering mengataimu pembohong," decih Jaeyoon, berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Inseong. "Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku dengan berbicara denganmu, hari ini ada Ji Hansol di kelasku dan aku lebih ingin melihat wajahnya."

Dan Inseong hanya bisa kembali memutar bola matanya menghadapi kelakuan pemuda kelahiran Busan yang absurd ini.

 **.**

Sudah terhitung dua bulan sejak Jaeyoon menyukai Ji Hansol yang menjadi teman sekelasnya di kelas Musik Dasar, dan sudah dua bulan juga Inseong harus mendengarkan segala celoteh Jaeyoon tentang 'Hansol yang begitu' dan 'Hansol yang begitu'.

Beruntunglah, bukan hanya Inseong saja yang terkena celotehan Jaeyoon. Semua teman dekatnya—yang juga teman dekat Inseong—pun mendapat imbasnya. Contoh saja, Youngbin.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada Jaeyoon," keluh Youngbin suatu hari dengan muka lecek ketika masuk ke dalam kelas Seni Kontemporer yang juga diambil oleh Inseong. "Dia mengajakku _video call_ dini hari, bercerita bahwa ia berhasil menemukan akun Facebook si Pirang itu dan mengagumi foto-foto liburannya. Dia bahkan berteriak sangat keras saat tahu bahwa si Pirang ini kelahiran Busan juga. Dan fakta bahwa aku menggunakan _earphone_ benar-benar memperburuk suasana."

Bahkan, Youngbin punya panggilan kesayangan sendiri untuk pangerannya Jaeyoon. Si Pirang.

"Obsesinya benar-benar tidak sehat." Inseong memijit dahinya, bingung juga dengan kelakuan teman dekatnya yang berlesung pipi amat dalam tersebut. "Aku tidak mengerti, dia tidak pernah mengobrol panjang dengan Hansol. Sekalinya mengobrol pun hanya membahas tugas. Apa Jaeyoon yang terlalu bodoh atau memang Hansol tidak peka sama sekali bahwa dia sedang diuntit?"

"Keduanya, mungkin," jawab Youngbin, melempar tasnya ke sembarang kursi lalu mengerang pelan. Youngbin menduduki kursi tempat tasnya mendarat dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas tas. "Aku benar-benar kurang tidur hari ini. Tolong kutuk Lee Jaeyoon begitu kau bertemu dengannya, katakan bahwa sejak hari ini aku menaruh dendam teramat besar padanya."

Inseong benar-benar mengutuk Jaeyoon saat jam makan siang (ditambah satu jitakan manis di kepala dan tendangan di bokong, mengingat bahwa Inseong merasa amat kasihan dengan Youngbin yang tampak seperti mayat hidup di sepanjang hari.)

 **.**

Sungguh, Inseong harus menahan malu melihat kelakuan Jaeyoon dari hari ke hari.

Jaeyoon memang tidak berani mengobrol banyak dengan Ji Hansol, tetapi Inseong jelas-jelas melihat Jaeyoon menggoda Ji Hansol—dari kejauhan. Tidak dari jarak dekat dan entah terlihat atau tidak.

Seperti kali ini, mereka berdua tengah melewati lorong kampus untuk menyusul Youngbin dan Dawon yang sedang berada di perpustakaan. Inseong dan Jaeyoon pertamanya hanya bersenda gurau biasa yang diselingi sumpah-serapah pada dosen kalkulus tingkat I (Inseong tidak mengerti mengapa anak jurusan musik harus mempelajari kalkulus). Namun, ketika Jaeyoon terdiam di tempatnya dan langsung merapikan rambutnya, Inseong tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Jaeyoon sedikit mendorong Inseong agar mereka lebih ke tengah lorong. Inseong hanya menurut saja, terlalu malas untuk berdebat lebih panjang dengan Jaeyoon.

"Hai Jaeyoon."

Sapaan dari pemuda pirang yang melintas di lorong kampus yang sama dengan mereka berhasil membuat Inseong merasakan cengkraman kuat di lengan bawahnya. Jaeyoon tampaknya benar-benar kaget—karena tidak sering kejadian di mana Hansol duluan yang menyapa Jaeyoon. Dan Jaeyoon terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang, membuat Inseong menghentakkan tangannya dengan agak kuat agar Jaeyoon segera merespon.

"H-Halo, Hansol- _ssi_." Rasanya Inseong ingin menepuk dahinya sendiri mendengar respon super kaku dari Jaeyoon. Hansol sendiri hanya tersenyum (dia memiliki senyum yang bagus, ngomong-ngomong Pantas Jaeyoon suka) seperti biasa dan membuat Inseong harus melempar senyum minta maaf ke arahnya. Kelakuan Jaeyoon benar-benar membuatnya merasa sulit.

"Kau temannya Jaeyoon?" tanya Hansol dengan ramah pada Inseong.

"Ha? Aku, temannya? _Ogah_ ," jawab Inseong, mengabaikan delikan membunuh yang dilemparkan oleh Jaeyoon kepadanya. "Aku hanya seorang _sunbae_ yang diperbudak oleh makhluk ini."

"Inseong _hyuuung_." Jaeyoon kini memandangnya dengan memelas bercampur kesal, membuat Inseong ingin tertawa. Jaeyoon dalam mode memelas memang menjijikan, tetapi terkadang menggemaskan juga. Inseong tidak memedulikannya, ia kembali memandang Hansol, "Kau teman sekelasnya Jaeyoon?"

Ingin sekali Inseong menyeringai lebar begitu mendapati bahwa Hansol tengah memandangi Jaeyoon dengan lekat. Pertamanya, pemuda pirang itu fokus ke wajah Jaeyoon sebelum pandangannya teralih ke tangan Jaeyoon yang masih menggeliat di lengan Inseong. Begitu mata Hansol kembali bertemu dengan mata Inseong, ada sedikit kilat ketidaksukaan sempat terlihat oleh Inseong.

"Ya, aku teman sekelasnya Jaeyoon, _sunbae_ " jawab Hansol singkat, tetapi diiringi dengan seyum manis. "Aku duluan, ya, Jaeyoon dan Inseong _sunbae_. Ada yang harus kukerjakan lagi."

Hansol pun bergegas pergi ke arah lain lorong dan Jaeyoon menghela napas panjang. "Dia benar-benar mempesona," gumam Jaeyoon sambil tetap memandang punggung Hansol. Inseong ikut memandangnya, kini Hansol sibuk menyapa beberapa gadis yang ada di lorong dengan ramah. "Aku tidak heran jika dia memiliki pacar yang menawan. Aku yakin para gadis menyukainya."

Inseong terdiam sejenak. Dengan rupa yang seperti itu, Inseong tidak merasa heran jika Hansol sudah memiliki pacar dan memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Mungkin kau harus membuat dirimu terlihat menarik di depannya," saran Inseong tanpa sadar.

"Ha?"

Inseong mendengus keras. "Kau itu memang benar-benar bodoh. Kau harus membuat dirimu terlihat sangat menawan di matanya jika benar-benar ingin memilikinya," kata Inseong, mengacak-ngacak rambut pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaeyoon dengan ringan, menatap Jaeyoon dengan senyum optimis. "Kau harus berusaha lebih keras."

 **.**

Youngbin menatap Inseong dan Jaeyoon secara bergantian sebelum tertawa keras. "Jaeyoon, kau serius?" tanya Youngbin, menyesap kopi hitamnya setelah tawanya usai. Jaeyoon mengerucut. "Benar-benar hebat. Setelah aku tanyakan pada Taeyong yang satu klub denganku, si Pirang ini orangnya cukup populer."

"Jangan membuat keadaannya semakin buruk," bela Inseong, menginjak kaki Youngbin dengan kuat dari bawah meja. "Jaeyoon kita ini sebenarnya manis jika saja tingkahnya tidak menjijikan dan tidak merasa terlalu narsis jika berada dengan teman-tema—"

"Berhenti berbicara, Inseong _hyung_ ," gerutu Jaeyoon, meneguk es teh lemonnya dengan wajah kesal. "Aku sedang berusaha. Aku ini menawan, aku memiliki lesung pipi yang memikat, suaraku bagus, dan senyumku bagus."

"Kemana semua kepercayaan diri itu ketika kau berhadapan dengan si Pirang?" Youngbin memutar bola matanya. Jaeyoon menghela napas kuat. "Serius, Jaeyoon, lakukanlah yang lebih dari itu. Berlatihlah dengan Inseong."

Sontak Inseong langsung berseru, "IDIH!"

 **.**

Ketika Hansol menatap dan menyapa Jaeyoon, secara otomatis Jaeyoon akan tersenyum sangat manis.

Ketika Hansol sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya dan berjalan di berbagai penjuru kampus, Jaeyoon akan memandangnya dengan tatapan berbunga-bunga.

Ketika Hansol datang ke meja Youngbin-Inseong-Jaeyoon-Dawon saat jam makan siang untuk 'meminjam Jaeyoon sebentar', Jaeyoon kembali dengan wajah super memerah dan senyum yang benar-benar lebar sampai membuat lesung pipinya tampak lebih dalam daripada biasanya.

"Dia mengajakku sekelompok," jawab Jaeyoon singkat saat Dawon menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Sekelompok pun isinya empat orang." Ucapan Youngbin mematahkan fantasi Inseong dan Jaeyoon mengenai kejadian romantis yang bisa saja terjadi di antara Hansol-Jaeyoon nanti. "Jaeyoon bisa semakin dekat dengan Hansol, tapi tidak dengan langsung jadian seperti itu."

Inseong cemberut. "Kau tidak bisa mendukung mereka sedikit saja?"

"Hei, aku mendukung. Aku berusaha sedikit lebih realistis ketimbang kalian," seru Youngbin, mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan wajah malas. "Selamat, Jaeyoon. Ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kalian."

Jaeyoon kembali memerah, Inseong tidak pernah melihat perilaku temannya sejak SMA menjadi semanis ini. Inseong tidak menyukai Jaeyoon, tidak. Dia masih normal dengan tidak menyukai teman baiknya sendiri—lagipula dia juga masih memiliki rasa jijik berlebihan dengan Jaeyoon.

"Kalian pikir, aku benar-benar punya kesempatan dengan Ji Hansol?"

"Seratus persen, jika _hyung_ berusaha."

"Hu-um."

"Tergantung _effort_."

Dan Jaeyoon memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. "Memiliki teman seperti kalian benar-benar merepotkan," decaknya.

 **.**

Inseong tidak tahu apa yang lebih buruk dari hari ini; nilai B- untuk tugas makalah di kelas Sastra Inggris, kemeja putihnya yang ketumpahan sirup oleh seorang anak SMA bernama Kim Seokwoo (yang tinggal satu gedung asrama dengannya), atau Jaeyoon yang datang malam-malam ke kamarnya dengan mata sembab dan pipi basah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Inseong, membiarkan Jaeyoon langsung duduk di atas kasurnya tanpa mencuci kaki. Dia buru-buru mengambil sekaleng susu kesukaan Jaeyoon yang memang selalu tersedia di dalam kulkasnya—mengingat betapa seringnya Jaeyoon main ke kamarnya. "Apa kau langsung dari tempat tugas kelompokmu ke sini?"

Jaeyoon mengangguk lambat. Inseong menarik napas, mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Jaeyoon dan mengusap air mata temannya dengan perlahan. Apa yang membuat Jaeyoon menangis? Inseong ingin menanyakannya, tetapi kondisi mental Jaeyoon pasti sedang tidak stabil saat ini. Dia malah akan membuat Jaeyoon menangis lagi jika menanyakannya.

"Ji Hansol sialan."

Tiga kata itu cukup membuat Inseong tersadar dari lamunannya. Inseong mengerjap sementara Jaeyoon menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, dan Inseong menjadi ikut sedih saat melihatnya. "Sialan?" tanya Inseong lagi. Jaeyoon mengangguk.

"Kelompokku berisi Hansol, aku sendiri, Nakamoto Yuta, dan Moon Taeil. Kami berempat bekerja dengan sangat baik pada awalnya, tapi Yuta dan Taeil memutuskan untuk pulang duluan karena ada urusan lain. Jadilah aku yang mengerjakan sisanya bersama Hansol," cerita Jaeyoon. Inseong mendengarkan dengan baik, tidak berniat untuk menyela. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Hansol tiba-tiba bisa duduk di sebelahku. Aku gugup, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan tugasku.

"Dan mendadak Hansol menopang dagunya, menatapku dengan sangat lekat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku akhirnya menoleh, mengatakan bahwa aku tidak nyaman dipandang seperti itu. Dia hanya tersenyum lalu menyentuh poniku. Benar-benar menyentuhnya."

Inseong tidak mengerti di mana sisi buruknya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Jaeyoon kini menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Jarak antara kami sangat dekat saat itu, _hyung_. Matanya indah, sangat indah. Dan ketika napasnya terasa di wajahku, aku mendengar suara terkejut dan menemukan Yuta di sana." Jaeyoon menggigit bibirnya. "Yuta tampak ingin menangis, atau mungkin sudah menangis. Dia langsung keluar dari asrama Hansol dan Hansol mengejarnya. Mereka sempat saling berteriak, sebelum aku menyadari aku mengacaukan segalanya."

Tunggu. Sepertinya ia pernah dengar kabar, Nakamoto Yuta penah berpacaran dengan Ji Hansol.

Astaga, astaga, astaga. Inseong baru menyadari apa kesalahannya dengan Jaeyoon sedari awal.

"Jaeyoon, aku yakin jika kau akan langsung membenciku," kata Inseong, teramat pelan. "Tetapi aku baru ingat, aku pernah mendengar kabar bahwa Nakamoto Yuta—atlet sepakbola yang jago menari itu—pernah berpacaran dengan Hansol. Tapi mereka sudah putus, entahlah."

Tangis Jaeyoon pecah lagi, dan Inseong tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memeluk teman baiknya yang sedang patah hati itu.

Bodoh. Ia bodoh. Mereka bodoh. Ji Hansol bodoh.

 **.**

Mata Hansol menatap Inseong dengan tajam, membuat Inseong menghela napas. "Kau berhasil membuat Jaeyoon menangis, selamat ngomong-ngomong," ucap Inseong sarkatik untuk mengawali pembicaraan. "Apa yang membuatmu menarikku ke bawah tangga ini? Aku harus makan siang."

"Bantu aku, _sunbae_."

"Bukan cara meminta bantuan terbaik yang pernah kutemui," dengus Inseong sambil melihat arlojinya. "Tapi ya sudahlah. Kau ingin meminta bantuan apa?"

Wajah tampan Hansol bahkan masih terlihat tampan di ruangan bawah tangga yang pencahayaannya minim. Jaeyoon benar-benar tidak salah memiliki orang yang ditaksir. Beruntunglah Inseong tidak menyukai pria. "Aku menyukai Jaeyoon. Dia manis sekali," ucap Hansol pelan. Inseong mendengus.

"Urusi dulu segala urusanmu dengan Nakamoto, baru kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai Jaeyoon."

Hansol mengerutkan kening. "Urusanku dengan Yuta sudah usai sejak lama," kata Hansol, nadanya terdengar agak ragu. "Tapi kuakui, Yuta belum bisa melepasku dengan baik. Kami bersahabat lama sebelum akhirnya bersahabat. Kau pasti tahu, kejadian soal Jaeyoon yang menangis, kan?"

Inseong mengangguk. Hubungan antar manusia benar-benar membuat kepalanya sakit. "Ya."

"Yuta menangis bukan karena cemburu. Yuta memang sudah menangis sebelum melihat kejadian itu, Yuta menangis karena hal yang lain. Dan aku mengejarnya karena Yuta adalah sahabatku, itu refleks yang tidak tertahankan." Dan Hansol meringis. "Memang sangat ambigu, tetapi aku berani bersumpah Yuta adalah sahabatku."

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Inseong.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan hati Jaeyoon, _sunbae_."

Dan Inseong menjilat bibir bagian atasnya. "Aku juga menyukai Jaeyoon, bagaimana dong?" Inseong sebenarnya hanya berniat untuk main-main dengan Hansol. _Hell_ , dia tidak menyukai Jaeyoon dalam konteks cinta. Dia hanya ingin tahu apa reaksi Hansol. "Apa kau pikir, aku selama ini menjaganya tanpa modus lain? Aku menyukainya, sejak lama. Sebelum ia melirikmu. Sebelum ia mengenalmu. Sebelum ia masuk ke kampus ini. Aku menyukainya selama itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hansol tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Inseong. "A-Aku t—"

Inseong menyeringai pelan. Ia harus tahu apakah Hansol akan mundur atau tetap menyukai Jaeyoon jika sudah seperti ini jalannya. "Jaeyoon milikku."

Dan Hansol menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "Tapi Jaeyoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal hubungan kalian ketika kutanya. Dia menjawab _'hanya teman_ '," jawab Hansol. Inseong bisa melihat kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu mengepal di sisi badannya. "Benarkah Jaeyoon milikmu?"

Inseong tertawa pada akhirnya. "Bercanda. Aku akan membantumu, Ji." Ia menepuk bahu Hansol dengan pelan. "Memangnya kugila, menyukai seseorang yang kuanggap seperti adik sendiri. Tidak, Jaeyoon bukan milikku. Tapi kupastikan, jika kau membuatnya menangis sekali lagi—aku akan menghajarmu."

Hansol mengangguk kuat. "Baiklah."

Setidaknya, Inseong bisa melihat keseriusan yang kokoh di dalam mata Hansol. Dan itu membuatnya yakin.

 **.**

Jadi, beberapa hari kemudian Inseong mendapati pemandangan tidak wajar berupa Jaeyoon yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Hansol—sekuntum bunga di tangannya dan Hansol terlihat sangat gugup. Wajah Jaeyoon sendiri memerah jelas, meski Inseong melihatnya dari jarak sepuluh meter.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Youngbin harus menutup mulut Inseong karena ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memekik ala _fangirl_ ketika melihat Jaeyoon mengangguk dengan malu-malu dan langsung disambut pelukan erat oleh Hansol.

"Manis sekali!" teriak Dawon, entah dari mana ia datang.

Pada akhirnya, Youngbin memutuskan untuk menyeret Inseong dan Dawon dari TKP, membiarkan sepasang kekasih baru itu melakukan hal yang mereka suka.

 **.**

"Melihat mereka itu menjijikan," gumam Inseong sambil menyuap sesendok es krim vanila ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku benar-benar merasa jijik dengan tingkah imut Jaeyoon."

"Tapi _hyung_ tidak melepaskan pandanganmu dari Jaeyoon _hyung_ dan Hansol _hyung_ sedari tadi," komentar Dawon santai, tetap mengunyah kue bolu yang dipesannya. "Mereka lucu, bukan? Jaeyoon _hyung_ tampak malu-malu sekali sementara Hansol _hyung_ sangat perhatian."

"Setidaknya kita bisa melihat sisi lain dari Jaeyoon yang biasanya menggila bersama kau, Dawon," timpal Youngbin dengan nada sok bijaksana. Ia membenarkan letak topinya sebelum berkata, "sampai kapan kita akan mengikuti mereka seperti ini? Jaeyoon sudah besar, dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Sontak Inseong langsung menoleh dan memukul bahu Youngbin. "Jangan sembarang bicara! Kita belum mengenal betul Hansol itu seperti apa, kita harus tetap mengawasi mereka." Inseong kembali memakan es krimnya. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Jaeyoon, ini hal yang wajar. Jaeyoon itu seperti adiknya sendiri. "Apa, sih, yang dilihat Hansol dari Jaeyoon?"

Dawon hanya mendengus sementara Youngbin berdecak keras.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

Hansol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jaeyoon yang diucapkan dengan ekspresi polos dari kekasihnya itu. Jaeyoon benar-benar menggemaskan di balik tingkah hiperaktifnya yang terkadang membuatnya mengerutkan kening. "Kau Lee Jaeyoon," jawab Hansol singkat.

Jaeyoon mengerjapkan matanya. Hansol bisa melihat ujung telinga pemuda itu memerah, membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku menyukaimu karena kau Lee Jaeyoon. Lee Jaeyoon yang tampan sekaligus manis, yang memiliki lesung pipi, yang bersuara seperti madu." Hansol mengangkat satu jarinya untuk setiap poin yang ia katakan. Ia tersenyum usil mendapati Jaeyoon yang semakin memerah. "Yang berkelakuan aneh tanpa bisa kuduga, yang heboh pada hal-hal terkecil, yang suka tertidur dalam kelas."

"Kau memperhatikannya?" tanya Jaeyoon kaget. Hansol mengangguk dan Jaeyoon langsung mengerang malu. "Astaga, mengapa kau memperhatikannya?"

"Kau tahu, aku mulai memperhatikanmu ketika kau memberikanku kedipan di saat pertama kali kita bertemu," ujar Hansol sambil mengingat-ingat saat pertama ia menyadari sosok Jaeyoon di kampus. "Kupikir kedipanmu terlihat sangat _awkward_ ketimbang terlihat _flirty_ , tapi aku menyukainya. Lucu dan berkesan bagiku."

Jaeyoon menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa. "Astaga aku malu sekali saat ini. Mengapa kau mengingat kejadian itu? Aku tidak melakukan kedipan menggoda!" pekik Jaeyoon, suaranya teredam oleh bantal. Hansol tertawa, merangkul bahu sempit kekasihnya—yang lebih tinggi darinya tapi lebih ramping. "Kata Inseong _hyung_ , sedari dulu, aku selalu mengedip seperti itu jika melihat sesuatu yang menarik bagiku."

"Jadi, kau menganggapku menarik?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku sampai menggerecoki Inseong _hyung_ berbulan-bulan hanya untuk membicarakan dirimu."

Hansol sedikit cemburu dengan Inseong, dia sangat dekat dengan Jaeyoon dan membuat Hansol merasa agak tersingkir. Ia berusaha mengangkat wajah Jaeyoon dari bantal dan menatapnya tepat di mata. "Kau yakin, bahwa kau serius menyukaiku dan tidak menyukai Inseong _sunbae_?"

Dan Jaeyoon tersenyum, sungguh senyumnya sangat manis ditambah dengan lesung pipinya yang amat dalam.

"Tentu saja aku suka Ji Hansol- _ssi_."

Hansol tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menghujani Jaeyoon dengan ciuman ringan.[]


End file.
